James Connors
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (8 episodes) |actor = J.D. Evermore |status = Unknown}} Connors is a police detective from the Vice unit of the New Orleans Police Department. He was involved with drug trafficking in New Orleans and held a secret, the guilt for the murder of Billy Johnson, for which he was never wanted for. Connors' involvement in the drug dealing activity in New Orleans was suspected by Detective Brigid O'Reilly, which caused Connors to plot her death while dealing with several encounters with Tyrone Johnson. Connors was eventually manipulated into confessing his crime by Cloak and O'Reilly, although he was quickly released and attempted to get revenge on them. Although he seemingly managed to kill O'Reilly during the Terror in New Orleans, he was ultimately absorbed by Cloak's Darkforce. Biography NOPD Officer Connors joined the New Orleans Police Department. He received a permanent scar on the left side of his face.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light Assassination of Billy Johnson is shot by Connors]] One night on patrol, Connors spotted the teenager Billy Johnson and his younger brother Tyrone. Assuming they were causing trouble, he chased them to the waterfront and cornered Billy. After witnessing the destruction of the nearby Roxxon Gulf Platform, Connors panicked and fatally shot Billy twice, sending him falling into the water. Unfortunately, Tyrone had been watching the entire time and dove in after his brother. With help from his uncle, however, Connors was transferred to Vice and his involvement in the shooting was quickly covered up. All Vice, No Virtue Eight years later, Connors' corruption had only intensified. Now a prominent Vice detective, he had used and abused his position to become involved in New Orleans' drug trade, to the point of removing confiscated drugs from Evidence for re-distribution around the city.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors However, he was once spotted by Tyrone Johnson while loading his car with a shipment of drugs. Later, while preparing to deliver the shipment to a dealer, Connors was attacked by Johnson, who had mysteriously ended up in Connors' trunk due to his lack of control over his Darkforce powers. Connors chased Johnson down to an abandoned warehouse, where he managed to find Johnson and pinned him against a wall with his hand around Johnson's throat. However, this enabled Johnson to access Connor's deepest fear, which was reliving the night of the Assassination of Billy Johnson. This left Connors disoriented, enabling Johnson to flee, only for Connors to follow him once again and attempt to shoot him. Connors managed to corner Johnson against a fence and attempted to shoot him once again. However, when Connors tried to find his target under a tarpaulin, he discovered that the young man had mysteriously vanished, due to having once again teleported with Darkforce. Later, while unloading a couple of gas tanks from his car, Connors heard a strange noise coming from behind a building and went to check on it, but he found no one, unaware that Johnson had stood there seconds ago before disappearing. Connors returned to his apartment, but he was soon attacked by Johnson, who broke into the apartment and threatened Connors with a gun. Expecting to be killed, Connors closed his eyes as Johnson screamed in anger, but Johnson once again unwillingly vanished one moment before firing, thus leaving Connors alive, yet much in shock and anguish.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints Meeting Brigid O'Reilly Connors later came into possession of Rick Cotton's driver license. Knowing that fellow Detective Brigid O'Reilly was investigating on a case in which Cotton was involved, Connors went to see O'Reilly in her car and gave her the driver license, claiming to have found it on the body of a drug addict, meaning that Cotton had probably been assaulted and robbed. When O'Reilly assumed that it did not fit the other evidence she had, Connors simply called the case close and left, claiming that O'Reilly owed him a beer for having solved her case for her.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Connors then caught O'Reilly as she was snorting a line of coke in the Evidence room at the New Orleans Police Department Station. Connors assured O'Reilly that he was not gonna arrest her as he understood her need to use drugs from time to time to let out some steam. He then expressed his enthusiasm regarding the quality of the drug O'Reilly had acquired and suggested that they occasionally teamed up together, which O'Reilly acquired before leaving. At that time, Connors was unaware that O'Reilly only wanted to catch Connors' attention.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense Danger Coming 's explanations]] Upon seeing Brigid O'Reilly working in the New Orleans Police Department Station, Connors went to see her and asked her about her investigations. As O'Reilly detailed what she had found out so far about the drug dealing in New Orleans, Connors understood that she was quite advanced and that she could even follow the trail up until Connors himself. In order to closely monitor O'Reilly, Connors offered to accompany her in a cruise across the city which O'Reilly accepted, leading to them leaving the police station together. During the cruise, Connors and O'Reilly discussed about the different point of views they had over their respective jobs. Connors then ordered O'Reilly to stop the car as he had spotted one of his errand boys, Kev. Connors chased him down, telling O'Reilly to find the bag Kev had let down. Once Connors followed Kev long enough, he angrily confronted him about the recent behavior of Kev and his fellow dealers, as their sloppy job had enabled O'Reilly to follow their trail. He then ordered Kev to return to his associate Duane Porter to warn him about O'Reilly. When O'Reilly finally arrived, Connors pretended to be beating up Kev and sent him away. Back to the police station, Connors received a call from Porter and told him and that they had to meet in the evening. He then went to see O'Reilly and claimed that he had acquired intel about the man she was trying to find, offering that they went together to capture him. Once they arrived at Buildwell Wood Shop where he would meet with Porter, Connors instructed O'Reilly to wait in the car for five minutes before joining him. During this five minutes, Connors confronted Porter and gave him a gun, ordering him to kill O'Reilly once she would enter. ]] When O'Reilly finally came, Connors shouted her name to distract her, but she spotted Porter and his gun nonetheless and managed to shoot him before he could kill her. Connors was then surprised to hear Tyrone Johnson's screaming in horror at this sight. Connors chased Johnson down into the streets of New Orleans and attempted to shoot him, but much to Connors' astonishment, Johnson dodged the bullets by briefly disappearing and reappearing thanks to the Darkforce, thus causing Connors to lose Johnson. Chasing Ghosts On the day of the anniversary of Billy Johnson's Assassination of Billy Johnson, Connors felt more tense than ever. He had his colleague Suzy draw an identikit of Tyrone Johnson and asked Brigid O'Reilly whether she considered it to resemble the real young man they had seen earlier. When O'Reilly noticed that Connors seemed to make the case of Tyrone running away a personal matter, Connors insisted that Tyrone had to be found. However, Connors was unaware that O'Reilly was actually collaborating with Tyrone in order to make Connors pay for the murder of Billy. Thus, when Connors was called by O'Reilly to be informed that Tyrone had been spotted by Officer Fuchs, he could not help but notice that the identikit O'Reilly showed him, which looked more like Billy than Tyrone, seemed different to the one he had had made by Suzy, although he was eventually convinced that it was the same drawing. " of Billy Johnson]] Connors and O'Reilly then began to look for Tyrone, discussing about the young man's recent escape until Connors eventually saw Tyrone. However, when he told O'Reilly, she replied that she was not seeing anyone, although Connors insisted that he was seeing him. Connors chased Tyrone down to the same docks on which Connors had killed Billy long ago, with O'Reilly still assuring that she did not see the person Connors was trying to find. Connors ultimately faced Tyrone and tried to shoot him, but Tyrone once again remained unaffected by teleporting closer and closer to Connors. by Brigid O'Reilly]] Connors grew disoriented as Tyrone pretented to be the ghost of Billy, who had been killed by Connors. In his confusion, Connors began to whole-heartedly confess his crime, claiming that he only shot Billy because he had been scared by the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform occurring while he held Billy at gunpoint. However, Connors soon realized that the whole scene was a ruse orchestrated by Tyrone, O'Reilly and Fuchs so that they would have their confession on record. Connors was subsequently arrested by O'Reilly.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Bad Cop, Mad City Despite being suspended and put under investigation, Connors did not remain long in custody. Using his position in both the NOPD and the criminal world of Los Angeles, he was promptly released and allowed to work as a Detective again. Connors then visited the same bar Detective Brigid O'Reilly and other officers was grieving at after the death of Officer Fuchs, who had been brutally murdered in his apartment. He raised a toast claiming to honor Fuchsonly to be attacked by O'Reilly with a bat. However, Connors swiftly countered and repeatedly slugged her, gloating that the evidence gathered by O'Reilly against him were far too insufficient to keep him locked up.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker ]] Connors later got an opportunity to get his vengeance on both O'Reilly and Tyrone Johnson, who he had framed for Fuchs' murder. Indeed, both of them had been arrested during the Mardi Gras parade and he ordered them to be locked up until he went to see them. Connors then explained that he would take them with him to murder them, intending to stage the scene to make believe that Johnson had attempted to escape and killed O'Reilly in this attempt before being shot down by the NOPD. However, as Connors, O'Reilly and Johnson made their way out of New Orleans Police Department Station, the place was invaded by Terrors, who began attacking everyone, forcing Connors to defend himself against these enraged opponents, thus enabling both O'Reilly and Johnson to escape. While the Terror in New Orleas still raged, Connors managed to track down O'Reilly as she was getting ready to deal with the invasion of New Orleans. Before O'Reilly could react, he shot at her, hitting a valve nearby O'Reilly which released a powerful combination of Darkforce and Lightforce. Connors was eventually able to shoot O'Reilly twice in the shoulders to torture her before witnessing her landing in the body of water and leaving her to die, claiming that she should have stayed in New York instead of seeking danger in New Orleans. Connors then left to chase down Johnson. Unbeknownst to him, however, O'Reilly would be revived by the mix of Darkforce and Lightforce. 's Darkforce]] Deciding he needed heavier firepower for the empowered Johnson, who he had found along with his friend Tandy Bowen, Connors grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at Johnson and Bowen. When Johnson stated he would not even be able to land a shot on him because of his powers, Connors agreed and mockingly stated Bowen surely did not have the same abilities. However, Connors' weapon was slashed in half by Bowen, who used her own powers to form a light dagger to destroy the shotgun. Connors was then taken away by Johnson, who teleported Connors and himself to the top of a roof. Facing a lethal fall, Connors was asked by Cloak whether he was afraid of him, and Connors admitted he was. However, instead of falling to his death, Connors was absorbed by Darkforce tentacles bursting out of Johnson's body, leaving his ultimate fate unknown.Cloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony Collapse Personality Connors was a ruthless and corrupt police officer. Taking advantage of his position within law enforcement, he did not hesitate to breach the law for his own personal gain and was heavily involved in the drug dealing activity in New Orleans. Connors was willing to get rid of anyone who stood in his way; as such, when he sensed that Brigid O'Reilly would discover that he took part in criminal activities, he attempted to have her killed by his associate Duane Porter. Although he told Porter that his own hands were too dirty for him to carry on the crime, Connors eventually tried to murder O'Reilly himself, and succeeded as O'Reilly was only revived through a combination of Darkforce and Lightforce. He was also ready to shoot and kill Tyrone Johnson on the multiple occasions their paths crossed. Connors had little patience when things did not go as planned and did not hesitate to brutally confront his associates. As Johnson noticed, Connors actually lived in fear of the memory of his own actions, and notably the murder of Billy Johnson. Although Connors claimed that he did not mean to kill Billy (only pulling the trigger because of the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform which surprised him), he never confessed this crime and arranged for it to be covered up, forcing Connors to be extremely cautious to make sure that no one would discover what he had done. Being afraid of his own wrongdoings caused Connors to be easily manipulated by Tyrone and O'Reilly as they made him believe that the ghost of Billy was haunting him, leading to Connors confessing his crime. Despite this, Connors knew that his position within both the law enforcement and the criminal world of New Orleans would enable him to be quickly released from imprisonment. Once it was done, Connors held a bitter grudge against both Tyrone and O'Reilly and swore to exact a deadly revenge on them. Abilities *'Combatant': Connors has a formidable skill of fist fighting as he was able to severely beat Brigid O'Reilly in their bar fight. *'Marksmanship': Due to his career, he is skilled with firearms. He usually uses a revolver, but also a shotgun. Equipment Weapons *'Revolver': Connors uses a revolver as his main sidearm. *'Shotgun': Connors carriee a shotgun in his last encounter with Tyrone Johnson, just before Tandy Bowen was able to destroy it. Facilities *'New Orleans Police Department Station': As a NOPD Detective, Connors was stationed at the main law enforcement's facilities in New Orleans, where he frequently interacted with fellow officers and detectives like Brigid O'Reilly. Relationships Family *Uncle Allies *New Orleans Police Department **Daniels **Lafayette *Rick Cotton *Duane Porter † - Situational Ally Enemies *Billy Johnson † - Victim *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer *Brigid O'Reilly - Attempted Victim *Fuchs † - Captor *Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Attempted Victim Appearances In chronological order: *''Cloak & Dagger'' **''Season One'' ***''First Light'' ***''Suicide Sprints'' ***''Stained Glass'' ***''Call/Response'' (mentioned) ***''Princeton Offense'' ***''Funhouse Mirrors'' ***''Lotus Eaters'' (mentioned) ***''Ghost Stories'' ***''Back Breaker'' ***''Colony Collapse'' Trivia *Connors' Agent M alias is a reference to Vice President and Creative Executive of Marvel New Media, Ryan Penagos who would operate under that name for special events. References Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:New Orleans Police Department Detectives Category:Villains Category:Criminals